Ma version du tome 6
by chessandmat
Summary: Ma version du tome 6. C'est ma première fic, mais j'accepte beaucoup de critiques afin de m'améliorer
1. Chapitre 1

I. Chapitre I :   
  
Le voyage de retour de la gare se passa sans un bruit. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Les Dursley étaient encore terrorisés depuis l'avertissement reçu par Maugrey et les autres membres de l'ordre qu'ils avaient vu à la gare. Quant à Harry, il était encore ému de l'attention que lui portaient les membres de l'ordre du phénix et, de plus, il profitait du calme de l'instant présent pour réfléchir. En plus de la mort de Sirius pour laquelle il se sentait si coupable, la prophétie était un poids très lourd pour Harry. Ce dernier se demandait toujours pourquoi il n'en avait pas parlé à Ron et Hermione. Comment réagiraient-ils quand ils sauraient que s'il voulait rester en vie, il devrait devenir un assassin ? Certes, la mort de Voldemort serait une bonne chose mais le fait de tuer lui faisait peur. Harry décida cependant qu'il devait venger son parrain, Cédric, ses parents et tant d'autre… Puisque lui seul pourrait détruire Voldemort d'après la prophétie, il devait tout faire pour y parvenir, pour ceux qui étaient morts mais aussi et surtout pour tous ceux qui croyaient en lui.   
  
Il était encore dans ses pensées quand l'oncle Vernon le rappela à la réalité car ils étaient arrivés. On pouvait voir dans l'attitude de ce dernier qu'il était terrorisé à l'idée que les membres de l'ordre du phénix puissent arriver chez lui.   
  
Harry sorti ces affaires et monta directement dans sa chambre. Il rangea ses affaires. En ce faisant, il retomba sur le miroir de Sirius. Il regarda ce dernier et se mit à pleurer. Tout en sanglotant, il se promit de vaincre Voldemort.   
  
Après avoir fini de ranger ses affaires, il se mit directement au travail. Il commença donc ses devoirs le jour même de son retour au 4 Privet Drive.   
  
* *  
  
*  
  
Après quelque jours seulement, Harry avait déjà finit l'ensemble de ses devoirs mais il ne comptait pas en rester là. Il décida donc de lire le livre de défense que Sirius et Rémus lui avait offert. A la pensée de Sirius, sa gorge se noua. Les Dursley faisaient tout pour éviter Harry et faire comme s'il n'était pas là, ce qui arrangé bien Harry qui pouvait désormais travailler le jour. Cependant, ce dernier n'était pas en forme. En effet, il dormait extrêmement mal. Il avait beau pratiquer l'occlumancie avant de se coucher, il refaisait systématiquement les mêmes cauchemars : il revoyait la mort de son parrain, celle de Cédric, celle de ses parents. Harry savait que ce manque de sommeil lui était préjudiciable. Etant vraiment déterminé à travailler le maximum qu'il puisse faire, il décida d'écrire à Dumbledore. Il prit donc une plume et commença à écrire sur un parchemin :  
  
"Professeur Dumbledore,   
  
Je tenais dans un premier temps à m'excuser pour ma conduite dans votre bureau.  
  
Dans un deuxième temps, j'ai pris la décision d'accepter la prophétie et de tout faire pour sortir gagnant du duel qui m'opposera à Voldemort. Cependant, mes nuits étant très agitées, je souhaitais savoir si vous ne pouviez pas me faire parvenir des potions de nuits sans rêves. De plus, toujours dans l'optique de la prophétie, je souhaitais savoir s'il m'était vraiment impossible de pratiquer la magie dans la mesure où aucun moldus ne me voit. Je pense que Fudge peut bien me permettre cela et que, de plus, il ne pourra pas vous le refuser.   
  
Je sais que vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps, aussi je m'excuse de vous en prendre mais j'ai compris qu'il en va de l'intérêt commun des sorciers donc y comprit le vôtre.   
  
Avec ma sincère considération,  
  
Harry"  
  
Harry relut sa lettre, il se trouvait gonflé de demander à Dumbledore d'aller voir Fudge afin de l'autoriser à faire de la magie mais il en était de l'intérêt du monde des sorciers vu qu'il était le seul, d'après la prophétie à pouvoir battre Voldemort. De plus, son envie de bien faire, augmenter chaque jour ainsi que le poids des responsabilités car il ne se passait plus un jour sans que la gazette des sorciers n'annonce la mort de sorciers avec bien sûr la marque des ténèbres à chaque fois.   
  
Les gens, les sorciers bien sûr mais aussi, à un degré moindre, les moldus, commençaient à avoir peur et osaient de moins en moins sortir de chez eux. Fudge avait essayé de mettre tous les problèmes de Poudlard de l'année sur le dos d'Ombrage et l'avait renvoyé mais il n'arrivait pas à faire retomber la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre pour le reste. Il avait renié la résurrection de Voldemort et pire, il avait essayé d'écarter le grand Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter alors que ceux-ci clamaient la vérité. Le ministère avait donc perdu du temps dans la lutte contre Voldemort, et pire, il avait mis des bâtons dans les roues de ceux qui cherchaient à le combattre. Des mangemorts comme Bellatrix Lestrange s'étaient échappés d'Azkaban car Fudge avait dans un premier temps refusait de chasser les détraqueurs de la prison. Heureusement, lors de l'entrevue de Dumbledore avec Fudge juste après l'attaque du département des mystères, ce premier avait obtenu de la part du ministre que les détraqueurs soient immédiatement renvoyé et remplacés par des aurors. Ainsi, Lucius Malefoy et les autres mangemorts capturés dans le département des mystères n'avaient pas pu s'échapper.  
  
Peu de temps après, l'envoie de sa lettre, Harry reçut la réponse à sa lettre constituait d'une lettre et de plusieurs potions de sommeil sans rêve. Harry rangea les potions et lut la lettre.  
  
"Cher Harry,  
  
Je suis content et surtout très fier de ta réaction. Je t'envoie dès à présent les potions que tu m'avais demandées.   
  
D'autre part, je souhaitais te proposer de rejoindre Poudlard en avance. Je souhaitais t'enseigner moi-même ma connaissance afin de t'aider à progresser. Tu pourras y pratiquer la magie.   
  
En attendant, j'ai une autre proposition à te faire. Rémus passera demain matin chez toi pour te l'expliquer en détail.   
  
Quand à moi, je viendrais te chercher le 1er août. En attendant, je préfèrerais que tu ne pratiques pas la magie afin que cela ne s'ébruite pas, et surtout, que Voldemort n'en sache rien.  
  
Amicalement  
  
Albus Dumbledore"  
  
Harry était fou de joie. Il allait pouvoir voir Rémus dès le lendemain pour quelque chose d'important et surtout, il allait avoir le grand Albus Dumbledore comme professeur particulier. Harry compta les jours qui lui restait avant le 1er août, il n'en restait que 17. Harry se dit qu'il devrait être en forme le lendemain et il prit immédiatement une potion de sommeil.   
  
* *  
  
*  
  
Le lendemain, quand il se leva, les Dursley était en train de déjeuner. Harry se racla la gorge.  
  
_ Oncle Vernon ?  
  
_ Qui a-t-il ? Répondit l'oncle de Harry visiblement mal à l'aise.  
  
_ Je voulais juste te prévenir que Rémus Lupin, une des personnes qui était avec moi à la gare, va venir me voir aujourd'hui.  
  
_ Tu ne leur as pas envoyé de lettre c'est ça espèce de sale petit morveux.  
  
L'oncle Vernon commençait à devenir très rouge mais savait aussi qu'il devait se contrôler s'il ne voulait pas avoir de problème avec ce Rémus Lupin.  
  
_ Non, il souhaite juste me parler d'un projet.  
  
_ Ah et quand viendra-t-il ?  
  
L'oncle Vernon se calmait un peu bien que les projets des gens anormaux comme son neveu ne le rassurent pas du tout.  
  
_ Dans la matinée, mais je ne sais pas l'heure.  
  
_ Et comment viendra-t-il ? Pas comme les autres fous qui m'ont explosé mon salon j'espère.  
  
_ Je n'en sais rien.   
  
_ Et bien il n'a pas intérêt où je vais lui montrer ma façon de penser moi.  
  
Harry savait qu'il n'en serait rien, son oncle ayant trop peur mais qu'il faisait ça afin de rassurer sa femme et son fils d'une part et se rassurer lui-même d'autre part.  
  
Harry commença à manger mais son oncle reprit :  
  
_Mais je te préviens que je ne veux pas le voir, vous monterez dans ta chambre.  
  
_Oui oncle Vernon.  
  
Harry avait à peine finit de déjeuner que la sonnette retentit. L'oncle Vernon, rassemblant tout son courage se dirigea vers la porte pour ouvrir, Harry dans ses talons tandis que Dudley allait tenter de se cacher derrière sa mère, comme si le corps si mince de Pétunia Dursley pouvait cacher son énorme fils.  
  
L'oncle Vernon, ouvrit la porte. Rémus Lupin se tenait sur le perron. Il était habillé comme un moldu et, contrairement à beaucoup de sorcier, il y était très bien parvenu si bien que Vernon ne le reconnut pas.  
  
_ Monsieur ?  
  
_ Bonjour monsieur Dursley, je suis Rémus Lupin, je pense que Harry a du vous prévenir de ma visite.  
  
L'oncle Vernon avait pali tout à coup.  
  
_ Oui, en effet, Harry va vous conduire dans sa chambre, vous y serez plus tranquilles.  
  
En réalité, Harry savait très bien que Vernon voulait éloigner le plus possible ces personnages anormaux le plus loin possible de sa famille.   
  
Ils gravirent donc les escaliers puis se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Harry.  
  
_ Alors Harry, comment vas-tu, demanda Rémus Lupin  
  
_ Très bien et vous professeur ?  
  
_ Très bien Harry mais cesse de m'appeler professeur. Je ne le suis plus. D'autre part, tu verras que ça peut-être assez gênant, surtout avec ses proches…   
  
_ Comment ça ? demanda Harry.  
  
_ Tu verras, je laisse Dumbledore t'expliquer son idée…  
  
Harry comprit qu'il n'en serait pas plus et n'insista pas.  
  
_ Que faites-vous ici alors, je croyais que vous étiez venu pour me parler de la proposition du professeur Dumbledore.   
  
_ Oui, c'est exact mais en fait, le professeur Dumbledore avait trois propositions à te faire : la première, c'est prendre des cours avec lui, la seconde, je vais te la présenter et la troisième, il te l'expliquera lui-même. Voila donc la deuxième proposition de Dumbledore. Il s'agit pour moi de te donner en avance ton cadeau d'anniversaire et de t'aider à t'en servir.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry alors que Rémus Lupin lui tendait un livre.  
  
Harry lut le titre : "Les secrets des maraudeurs".  
  
Harry regardait la couverture, il n'osait pas l'ouvrir. Après seulement que Lupin l'y ait encouragé, il feuilleta le livre. Il s'aperçut qu'il y avait plusieurs parties mais que chacune ne comportait qu'un page écrite, suivie d'un grand nombre de page blanche. Lupin lui expliqua :  
  
_ Chaque partie traite d'un sujet différent. Pour être sûr que tu les apprennes correctement, les autres pages n'apparaîtront qu'au fur et à mesure de ta progression. Mais regarde bien la première partie, c'est pour cela que je suis là.  
  
Harry regarda le verso de la première page de couverture et y découvrit qu'elle était signée par les maraudeurs à l'exception de Peter Pettigrow. Cependant, il était facile de voir que ce dernier avait été effacé et devait s'y trouver initialement. Après un temps très long, il détacha enfin son regard de cette page et passa au premier chapitre comme le lui avait proposé Lupin. Il dû relire le titre plusieurs fois car il n'en revenait pas : "Comment devenir animagus ?". Lupin prit la parole :  
  
_ Nous avons pensé avec Dumbledore que ce serait une bonne idée. De plus, devenir animagus permet de développer considérablement le pouvoir d'un sorcier, particulièrement en métamorphose mais aussi dans les autres matières.  
  
Harry n'en revenait toujours pas, il allait devenir animagus comme son père et son parrain. Il était fou de joie.  
  
Lupin était heureux de voir son visage rayonner. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander s'il était d'accord, cette question était superflue. Il prit la parole :  
  
_ La transformation en animagus se décompose en trois phases : la première sera d'identifier ton animal, la seconde sera de l'apprivoiser et enfin la dernière consistera à maîtriser tes transformations. Je te propose de commencer tout de suite. Tu vas fermer les yeux et penser à tes principales qualités et défauts. Je vais te jeter un sort qui va te jeter dans un état d'inconscience duquel tu sortiras quand tu auras découvert ton animal.  
  
_ D'accord répondit Harry  
  
Lupin commença alors à réciter une longue formule que Harry n'essayait même pas de retenir, d'abord car elle était marquée sur le livre et, de plus, il sombrait de plus en plus dans l'inconscience et devait se laisser aller. Harry pensait à ses qualités et ses défauts comme le lui avait dit Rémus.  
  
Aussitôt, Harry se retrouva nez à nez avec un lion. Cependant, il n'avait pas peur. Il approcha sa main de la crinière du lion et commença à le caresser. Le lion prit alors la parole :  
  
_ Harry Potter, cela faisait longtemps que je t'attendais, depuis la mort de mon ancien humagus, il y a presque mille ans maintenant.   
  
_ Votre ancien quoi ? demanda Harry.  
  
_ Humagus ou, si tu préfères l'homme dont j'étais l'animagus. Tu es son héritier. Mais revenons à nous deux, je savais que je serais amené à devenir mon animagus du fait de ton héritage. Toujours grâce à lui, tu n'auras pas à passer les étapes suivantes. Tu peux dès à présent te transformer en moi dès que tu le souhaiteras, il te suffira de te concentrer sur mon apparence. Maintenant, tu peux retourner à la réalité.  
  
_ Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas un cerf, mon père était Conedrue et je suis son héritier.  
  
_ Il ne faut pas confondre héritier et descendant. Même s'il est vrai que tu es l'héritier de tes parents sur le point de vue de l'administration, tu n'es pas vraiment l'héritier de tes parents comme je l'entends. Un héritier est forcément un descendant mais il doit aussi avoir exactement les mêmes qualités et défauts que son aïeul pour devenir son héritier. Ton père avait certes beaucoup de points communs avec toi mais tes qualités et tes défauts sont plus proches d'un aïeul plus ancien.   
  
_ Qui est cet aïeul alors ? demanda Harry   
  
_ Tu le sauras dès que tu auras pris ma forme car à ce moment, tu partageras tous ses souvenirs mais également tous ses pouvoirs et ses connaissances car l'humagus et l'animagus ne font qu'un. Seuls deux héritiers peuvent prendre le même animagus.  
  
_ Tu vas maintenant revenir à la réalité, poursuivit le lion. Pour te transformer, il te suffira de te concentrer sur moi.  
  
Harry sortit à ce moment de son état d'inconscience.  
  
_ Déjà, demanda Lupin, tu connais déjà ton animagus ? Mais cela ne fait même pas deux minutes que tu as commencé.  
  
_ En fait, Rémus, c'est même un peu mieux que ça.  
  
_ Comment ça demanda Lupin.  
  
_ Regardes répondit Harry.  
  
Celui-ci se concentra alors sur l'aspect du lion et aussitôt, il sentit son corps se transformait. Sa vue était parfaite. En fait, tous ses sens étaient très développés. Il regarda Rémus et comprit à son regard qu'il avait réussi. Il se regarda dans la glace et vit avec joie le lion qu'il venait de voir. Mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose de bizarre se passait dans sa tête. Il comprit qu'il était en train d'assimiler les connaissances de celui dont il était l'héritier. Il chercha alors à savoir qui c'était et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit qu'il était l'héritier de Godric Griffondor. Il se retransforma alors immédiatement en Harry.   
  
Lupin qui n'en revenait toujours pas prit la parole :  
  
_ Je ne comprends pas, d'une part, il est incompréhensible que tu puisses devenir animagus si vite et, de plus, il est impossible que tu sois un lion.  
  
_ Pourquoi ? demanda Harry  
  
_ Je croyais que seul Godric Griffondor pouvait se transformer ainsi.  
  
_ Alors je dois t'apprendre une grande nouvelle : En réalité, ces héritiers aussi le peuvent et je suis l'héritier de Godric Griffondor.  
  
_ Quoi ? Hurla presque Lupin  
  
_ Calme toi Rémus. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que le processus a été si rapide pour moi. Mon héritier avait déjà réalisé tout le travail pour devenir animagus. Mais le plus extraordinaire, c'est que en me transformant en lion tout à l'heure, j'ai pu acquérir l'ensemble des pouvoirs de Griffondor.  
  
_ C'est une blague Harry   
  
_ Non, Rémus, c'est ce que m'a expliqué le lion dans mon rêve et je connais énormément de formules que j'ignorais encore tout à l'heure.  
  
_ Je parts immédiatement prévenir Dumbledore. A très bientôt Harry et félicitations, je suis vraiment fier de toi.  
  
Harry, visiblement très ému, remercia Rémus et voulut le raccompagner à la porte mais ce dernier lui dit qu'il allait transplaner. Au moment où il allait partir, Harry l'appela :  
  
_ Rémus ?  
  
_ Oui Harry ?  
  
_ Ce n'est pas interdit de transplaner, pour moi je veux dire. Ce n'est pas comme jeter un sort.  
  
_ Non mais où veux-tu en venir Harry ?  
  
A ce moment précis, Harry transplana derrière Rémus et dit :  
  
_ Je crois que je n'aurais même pas besoin de m'entraîner afin de maîtriser les pouvoirs de Godric Griffondor.  
  
Rémus était de plus en plus estomaqué.  
  
Harry lui proposa alors de transplaner avec lui jusqu'à Pré au lard. Et avant que Lupin ne refuse de peur que le trajet soit trop long pour Harry qui n'avait pas acquis d'endurance, celui-ci avait disparu. Lupin soupira et transplana à son tour. Il arriva devant un Harry tout sourire et pas du tout fatigué. Lupin, bien que en colère contre Harry était tout de même très fier de lui.  
  
Ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans Poudlard avant de se diriger dans le bureau de Dumbledore. 


	2. Chapitre 2

II. Chapitre 2  
  
Devant la gargouille, Lupin prononça le mot de passe espoir. Harry pensa que c'était nettement moins gai que les bonbons moldus mais que les évènements extérieurs s'y prêtés.   
  
Dumbledore était en réunion avec Minerva McGonagall. Ceux-ci parurent fort surpris et même inquiets en voyant arriver Lupin qui devait être avec Harry et Harry avec lui.  
  
_ Que c'est-il passé ? demanda Dumbledore.  
  
On sentait une certaine nervosité mais surtout de la crainte dans la voix de celui-ci.  
  
_ Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur Dumbledore, tout va bien. Harry a juste une révélation à vous faire. Répondit Lupin.  
  
Harry raconta donc toute l'histoire à Dumbledore. Celui-ci écouta Harry sans l'interrompre une seule fois. A la fin, il prit la parole :  
  
_ Finalement, cela ne m'étonne pas tant que ça Harry. Tu as produit des étincelles rouges et ors lorsque tu as touché ta baguette pour la première fois, tu as été capable de sortir l'épée de Griffondor du choixpeau en deuxième année. En revanche, j'ignorais que tu pouvais avoir le même animagus que ton héritier et surtout, que tu pouvais maîtriser instantanément l'ensemble de ses pouvoirs. Comme quoi, tu vois que, même à mon âge on peut toujours apprendre et même de la part de ses élèves.  
  
Harry voyait que les yeux de Dumbledore brillaient d'une immense fierté envers lui et il en éprouvait une très grande fierté. Le professeur McGonagall, elle, ne pouvait même plus parler tant elle était estomaqué par la nouvelle mais Harry voyait bien qu'elle aussi était fière de lui.  
  
_ De plus, poursuivit Dumbledore, tu vas mieux connaître l'histoire de Poudlard que ton amie mademoiselle Granger sans même l'avoir lu poursuivit Dumbledore avec un certain amusement.  
  
_ D'après celle-ci continua Dumbledore, Griffondor avait développé un don très rare : il pouvait, uniquement en touchant un livre apprendre par cœur son contenu immédiatement. Faisons un test avec toi veux-tu ?  
  
Harry acquiesça. Dumbledore lui tandis alors un livre. Dès que Harry le toucha, il eut l'impression que des centaines de formules se gravaient dans son cerveau. Ce moment était un peu douloureux mais très rapide et donc pas si gênant que ça. Dumbledore demanda alors à Harry de lui dire où est-ce qu'on trouvait des cacadanus. Harry lui répondit qu'on les trouvait dans l'océan indien mais à des profondeurs tels qu'il fallait se métamorphoser en nomos, une espèce de poisson qui avait la faculté de pouvoir vivre aussi bien au niveau de la surface qu'à de très grandes profondeurs, pour aller en chercher. Dumbledore lui expliqua alors que cette découverte datait de moins de vingt ans et qu'il avait par conséquent bien le même don que son ancêtre. Il lui proposa alors de venir dès à présent à Poudlard mais uniquement la journée puisqu'il savait maintenant transplaner cela ne posait pas de problème et ça lui permettait de continuer de profiter de ses liens de sang avec sa tante. Son entraînement avec Dumbledore, qui avait quand même beaucoup de choses à lui apprendre car la magie avait bien progressé en mille ans, commencerait comme prévu que le premier août mais en attendant, Dumbledore lui conseillait de passer ses journées à la bibliothèque à apprendre et particulièrement les livres de la réserve.  
  
Harry accepta avec joie et commença immédiatement. Il s'amusait à courir dans les rangées en touchant tous les livres des étagères. Cependant, il dû vite ralentir la cadence quand il passa aux livres plus compliqués dont il ignorait la plus part des formules car la douleur qu'il éprouvait devenait trop importante. Cependant, il allait de plus en plus vite car connaissant de plus en plus de choses, il en apprenait de moins en moins. A 19 heures, Harry avait quasiment fini les livres de la bibliothèque à l'exception de la réserve. Très satisfait de lui, il rentra à Privet Drive tout sourire.   
  
* *  
  
*  
  
Son oncle, lui, n'avait vraiment pas apprécié la disparition de son neveu et souriait nettement moins. Cependant, quand Harry lui expliqua que désormais il serait absent toute la journée, l'oncle Vernon eu l'air très heureux.   
  
Ce soir là, Harry prit le livre que lui avait donné Rémus pour le regarder à nouveau et, au contact du livre, y découvrit tous les secrets des maraudeurs, toutes leurs blagues mais aussi toutes leurs réalisations comme la carte du maraudeur par exemple. Ce soir là, Harry s'endormit tout heureux.  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
Après quatre jours durant lesquels, après avoir appris le contenu de tous les livres de la bibliothèque dont la réserve pour laquelle il avait passé quasiment tout son temps devant aller moins vite , Dumbledore lui proposa d'apprendre ceux de sa collection personnelle. Harry y vit là la grande confiance que lui accordait son directeur et s'en sentit encore plus heureux. Il n'avait pas encore parlé à Ron et Hermione ni de la prophétie, ni de ces nouveaux pouvoirs et il avait fait promettre à Rémus et Minerva de ne le répéter à personne. Le 25 juillet au soir, Harry connaissait le contenu de tous les livres du château. Dumbledore lui avait même permis d'accéder à la bibliothèque de chacun des professeurs, même de Rogue, et même aussi des matières qu'il n'avait pas étudié dans le cadre de ses cours telles que les runes anciennes ou l'étude des moldus.  
  
Harry passa alors quatre jours à pratiquer la magie. En effet, il ne craignait pas que le ministère de la magie s'en aperçoive vu qu'il était à Poudlard. Il arriva même à créer quelques sorts en dérivant des sorts qu'il connaissait. Grâce à son héritage, il avait la capacité de créer des sorts.  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
Le 30 juillet, après en avoir informé Dumbledore, Harry décida d'aller sur le chemin de traverse. Cependant, Maugrey, Rémus et Tonks étaient avec lui au cas où. Ces temps d'insécurité n'encourageaient pas Dumbledore à être confiant mais il fallait reconnaître que ce dernier avait progressé incroyablement vite grâce à son don d'apprentissage. De plus, il craignait qu'Harry y aille de toute façon et il valait mieux que ce soit avec des membres de l'ordre. Harry fit par à Dumbledore de son désir d'aller aussi à l'allée des embrumes afin d'apprendre la magie noire, ce dernier finit par céder bien que cette perspective ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Cependant, depuis sa première transformation, Harry avait acquis les sens du lion et n'avait plus de lunettes. Ainsi, les gens ne le reconnaissaient pas facilement. Il s'était cependant jeté un sort d'illusion en plus qui le rendait impossible à reconnaître à moins qu'il ne leur dise ou que quelqu'un à qui il l'avait dit ne le dise aux autres. A ce moment, à leurs yeux, il redevenait Harry bien que sans ces lunettes. C'était en fait un enchantement assez proche de celui de gardien de secrets sauf que cela concernait l'apparence physique et qu'il était lui-même le gardien de son secret. C'était le premier sort que Harry avait créé car il ne supportait plus les attroupements autour de lui dès que les gens l'avaient reconnu.  
  
Harry ne révéla pas à Maugrey et Tonks la raison de son passage au chemin de traverse. Seul Rémus avait compris. Afin de cacher aux deux autres ces nouvelles capacités, et en l'occurrence le fait qu'il savait transplaner, il décida d'y aller avec le magicobus.   
  
Harry accompagné de Maugrey, Rémus et Tonks alla donc chez Fleury et Bott. C'était assez surprenant pour Maugrey et Tonks mais aussi toutes les personnes qui voyaient ce jeune homme passer sa main sur chaque couverture de livre, en passant chaque rayon. Cela se passa très vite car Harry connaissait en grande partie le contenu de chacun des livres. Ainsi, il pouvait aller plus vite.   
  
* *  
  
*  
  
Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, il entendit des cris dans la rue. Cependant, ceux-ci semblaient assez lointains et, sans son audition de lion, il ne les aurait sûrement pas entendu. Il sortit en courant suivi des trois autres qui se demandaient ce qui se passait. Dès qu'il fut dans la rue, il pu y voir un désordre terrible près de Gringott, une dizaine de mangemorts semaient la pagaille en lança des avada kedavra dans tous les sens. Les gens couraient, essayaient de se cacher dans les magasins. Lupin, Maugrey et Tonks voulaient protéger Harry et commencèrent à le pousser vers le chaudron baveur mais Harry transplana alors juste derrière les mangemorts et leur jeta un sort qu'il avait créé, à partir du stupéfix. Le sort d'Harry immobilisait totalement une personne à l'exception de la tête initialement. Harry en avait alors créer un second à partir de celui-là pour pouvoir l'appliquer à un plus grand nombre de personnes. C'était ce dernier qu'il venait de lancer. Les mangemorts ne bougeaient donc plus à l'exception de leur tête. Le reste de leur corps étant immobile. Harry enleva son sort d'illusion afin de ne pas avoir à révéler son secret. Il se jeta le sort sonorus afin que tout le monde entende.  
  
_ Sortez de vos cachettes, je suis Harry Potter.   
  
Aussitôt, tout le monde sortit, extrêmement surpris mais moins encore que Maugrey et Tonks qui se disaient qu'ils auraient beaucoup de questions à poser à l'adolescent dès qu'il aurait fini.  
  
Harry continua :  
  
_ Cessez d'avoir peur, vous étiez une centaine, ils n'étaient que dix, comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas réussi à les arrêter alors que moi, tout seul, j'ai pu tous les arrêter ?  
  
Un long silence traversa les sorciers qui étaient présent.   
  
Harry continua :  
  
_ Il vous faut combattre si vous voulez vaincre Voldemort,   
  
Les gens sursautèrent à ce nom.  
  
_ Je répète et répèterai jusqu'à ce que vous n'ayez plus peur de ce nom. Voldemort ne me fait pas peur.  
  
Les gens continuaient à sursauter sans cesse alors que Harry répétait cette dernière phrase en boucle. Au bout de cinq minutes, des aurors arrivèrent cependant, aucun n'était capable de conjurer le sort que Harry avait jeté sur les mangemorts ce qui les rendaient difficilement transportables. Harry, après les avoir tous préalablement stupéfixé, annula son premier sort.  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
Puis, débité par la crainte des gens et le retard des aurors, il fit signe à Rémus d'y aller et transplana jusqu'à la limite de Poudlard où il rentra. Peut de temps après, Harry vit Lupin, Tonks et Maugrey le rejoindre. Les deux derniers étaient vraiment sous le choc. Harry leur répondit juste qu'il avait beaucoup travaillé durant le début de ses vacances. Bien sûr les deux aurors n'étaient pas dupes mais ils comprirent qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien de plus et décidèrent donc de rentrer.   
  
Harry était furieux car il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller dans l'allée des embrumes. De plus, il espérait ensuite retourner sur le chemin de traverse pour saluer Fred et George dans leur nouvelle boutique. C'est alors qu'il eut une idée : plutôt que d'aller dans l'allée des embrumes pour apprendre la magie noire, pourquoi tout simplement ne pas l'apprendre à Poudlard. Il alla dans la salle sur demande en souhaitant voir apparaître un exemplaire de chaque livre écrit par un sorcier. Cette salle s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres carrés. Cependant, cela ne découragea pas Harry qui commença à passer les allées en courant. Parfois, après un livre contenant beaucoup d'information que Harry ignorait préalablement, il s'arrêtait jusqu'à ce que son cerveau ait tout gravé afin de ne pas avoir trop mal.   
  
Il était cinq heures du matin quand il sortit de la pièce. Il ne s'était pas aperçu que le temps passé si vite. Cependant, bien que fatiguait, il était tout particulièrement satisfait de connaître toutes ces informations. Il avait tout lu. Il s'aperçut qu'il aurait pu réduire le nombre de livres en ignorant les livres qu'il connaissait déjà mais il était content. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu. Il avait probablement lut tous les livres existants et il y avait même trouvé un recueil de potion et de formules de Voldemort lui-même ainsi que le livre des maraudeurs et le journal intime de sa mère entre autre. Cela lui avait fait particulièrement plaisir car il ne connaissait que peu de choses d'elle. Cependant, d'autres journaux intimes sans importance lui avaient fait perdre beaucoup de temps. Il se dit qu'à l'avenir, il ciblerait mieux ses requêtes. Le livre de Voldemort était très intéressant. Il lui avait entre autre appris comment ce dernier réaliser la marque de ténèbre, sur le bras des mangemorts et dans le ciel une fois ses méfaits accomplis. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de potions, toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres.  
  
En revanche, s'il avait la connaissance des livres, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il manquait énormément de pratique pour tous les sorts que Griffondor et lui-même ignoraient. Il s'était certes entraînait à pratiquer un peu à Poudlard mais très peu comparé à tous les sorts qu'il avait appris, c'est sur cela que le lendemain, il devrait travailler avec Dumbledore.   
  
Il décida qu'il était trop tard pour rentrer chez les Dursley et il entra de nouveau dans la salle sur demande souhaitant y voir un bon lit. Il lui restait une journée et Harry comptait l'utiliser pour aller voir la gazette des sorciers afin de réhabiliter son parrain Sirius Black. Sirius était certes mort, mais il était très important pour Harry que les gens cesse de le considérer comme un dangereux criminel.  
  
Il se leva à seulement onze heures du matin réveillé par Dobby qui, après l'avoir longtemps salué, lui dit que Dumbledore souhaitait le voir dans la grande salle. Harry était surpris car c'était seulement le lendemain qu'il devait commençait son entraînement avec lui. De plus, il était surpris que cela se passe dans la grande salle et non dans son bureau. Cependant, il s'exécuta. 


	3. Chapitre 3

Quand il rentra dans la grande salle, il fut applaudit par l'ensemble de l'ordre à l'exception de Rogue, mais aussi Hermione et tous les enfants Weasley, à l'exception de Percy bien que ses rapports avec sa famille se soit grandement amélioré. Tous lui souhaitèrent un bon anniversaire. Mais comment avait-il pu oublier ? Il avait tellement était omnibulé par son travail qu'il en avait oublié son anniversaire. Dobby était également resté bien qu'il se faisait très discret.  
  
Harry salua tout le monde. Madame Weasley le serra si fort dans ces bras qu'il faillit étouffer. Elle voulut lui faire promettre de ne plus jamais combattre seul des mangemorts. Elle avait eu vent de ce qui s'était passé par les autres d'une part et par la gazette du sorcier du matin d'autre part. Cependant, Harry ne promit rien. Il savait d'ailleurs, que en dehors des craintes que madame Weasley avait qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, elle était, comme tous les autres impressionnée et fier de lui. Rogue était le seul à ne pas être fier d'Harry cependant il était tout de même impressionné même s'il se refusait à l'admettre.   
  
La grande salle avait été entièrement redécorée en rouge et or. Les jumeaux firent exploser des feux d'artifices.   
  
Harry était heureux. Il déjeuna avec un magnifique gâteau d'anniversaire. Hermione, Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux le bombardèrent de questions. Il voulait savoir comment il avait pu battre dix mangemorts d'un coup. Harry leur promit de le leur dire plus tard. Harry reçut alors ses cadeaux. Ron lui avait offert un échiquier version sorcier. Les jumeaux Weasley lui avaient offert un assortiment de leurs meilleures faces et attrapes. Hermione lui avait offert un nécessaire à baguette et Ginny un vif d'or. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de penser à son père. En lui donnant, Hermione lui dit qu'elle voulait lui acheter l'histoire de Poudlard mais que Rémus Lupin lui avait dit de ne pas acheter de livre. Hermione ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi mais celui-ci avait tellement insisté qu'elle avait finit par céder. Cela fit sourire Harry qui essaya d'imaginer la tête d'Hermione quand il lui dirait qu'il pouvait apprendre par cœur un livre juste en le touchant et qu'il en savait plus sur l'histoire de Poudlard que le livre qui lui été dédié. Dumbledore, au nom de tous les membres de l'ordre lui offrit une pensine. Rémus lui offrit également plusieurs photos des maraudeurs dans laquelle Peter était systématiquement effacé. Hagrid lui avait offert un phénix. Harry décida de l'appeler Godric en hommage à son ancêtre. Enfin, Dobby, lui avait offert une paire de chaussettes dépareillées. C'était le meilleur anniversaire que Harry n'ait jamais passé.   
  
Harry se rappela alors que c'était aussi l'anniversaire de Neville Londubat. Aussitôt Harry fit apparaître une sorte de rappeltou. Il écrivit un mot avec :  
  
"Cher Neville,  
  
Bon anniversaire.   
  
Je t'offre ceci. C'est une sorte de rappeltou de mon invention. En fait, je l'ai amélioré pour qu'il soit capable de te signaler ce que tu as oublié.   
  
J'espère que tu vas bien.   
  
Amicalement  
  
Harry Potter"  
  
Puis, content de lui, Harry l'envoya avec un geste négligeant de sa baguette directement chez Neville.  
  
Hermione demanda à Harry ce qu'il faisait. Quand il lui expliqua, elle fut encore plus surprise. Non seulement, Harry avait réussi à créer un rappeltou à partir de rien (au grand damne de Lavoisier pensa-t-elle) mais de plus, il l'avait améliorer et enfin, il l'avait envoyé sur une distance extrêmement longue et en passant les barrières de Poudlard, ce qui était impensable pour Hermione. Aussi, avait elle du mal à comprendre que Harry soit si sûr qu'il soit bien arrivé.  
  
Ensuite, les personnes présentes passèrent à table. Le repas fut délicieux.  
  
Après le repas de midi, Harry vit Hedwige avec dans son bec l'exemplaire de la gazette des sorciers. Il y jeta un coup d'œil. On y voyait tout un article faisant son éloge en racontant de façon très exagéré les prouesses d'Harry sur le chemin de traverse et tout un autre critiquant le ministère, incapable de réagir aux attaques de mangemorts alors que Harry Potter en avait arrêté dix en un rien de temps.  
  
Harry expliqua à tous qu'il devait s'absenter, qu'il avait un rendez-vous et qu'il reviendrait le soir même. A la grande surprise de Molly Weasley, Dumbledore accepta sans même savoir où Harry voulait allée et ne demanda même pas à d'autres membres de l'accompagner. Il lui demanda juste d'être prudent. Harry promit de ne pas être long.  
  
Harry se dirigea alors à l'extérieur de Poudlard d'où les autres le virent transplaner à la grande surprise de la plus part.  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
Une fois arriver devant la gazette des sorciers, Harry entra. Dès qu'il passa la porte, il fut immédiatement submergé par tout le personnel. Il expliqua alors qu'il acceptait de donner une interview si la gazette des sorciers était intéressée, ce qui était bien entendu le cas. Harry fut donc conduit dans une salle avec un journaliste qu'il ne connaissait pas. Alors que le journaliste croyait parler de l'évènement d'hier, Harry lui expliqua qu'il souhaitait évoquer le cas de son parrain. Le journaliste, bien qu'ayant du mal à croire Harry au début, finit par écrire l'article, ayant eu la preuve l'an dernier que Harry ne mentait pas, et également parce qu'il savait qu'un tel scandale ferait la une des journaux. Suite à cela, et uniquement à la condition que l'innocence de Sirius Black fasse la une, Harry accepta de répondre un peu au journaliste. Il lui dit qu'il était choquer par l'incompétence du ministère, salua le mérite de Dumbledore et lança un appel aux sorciers afin que ceux-ci combattent Voldemort et ses les mangemorts plutôt que de fuir et de se cacher. Il exigea que le nom de Voldemort apparaisse. Le journaliste, bien que très réticent finit par accepter mais rajouta quand même une astérisque en s'excusant mais expliquant que le survivant l'avait exigé. Il donna ensuite l'article à relire à Harry. Ce dernier, satisfait, retourna au château à 16h, ce qui lui laissé du temps à passer avec ses amis.   
  
* *  
  
*  
  
Ceux-ci étaient en train de chercher une explication au développement considérable de ses pouvoirs devant le sourire énigmatique de Lupin, McGonagall et de Dumbledore. Harry entra alors dans la salle en annonçant :  
  
_ Je vois qu'on parle de moi.  
  
Tous se retournèrent et le harcelèrent de question.  
  
_ Où étais-tu ? Demanda Molly Weasley  
  
_ Comment as-tu pu autant progresser ? Demanda Hermione  
  
_ Comment as-tu appris à transplaner ? Demandèrent les jumeaux  
  
Cela sembla amuser Harry ainsi que Dumbledore, McGonagall et Lupin. Cependant, ces trois derniers souhaitaient également savoir où était Harry.  
  
Harry prit la parole :  
  
_ Une seule question à la fois s'il vous plait. Pour répondre à ta question Molly, vous le verrez tous demain. Quand à votre question Hermione, Fred et Georges, elles ont la même réponse : ceci.  
  
_ Harry se transforma aussitôt en lion.   
  
Ginny et Molly Weasley poussèrent un petit cri avant que Harry ne redevienne lui-même.   
  
_ Cool. Dirent en même temps Ron, Georges et Fred.  
  
Hermione avait la bouche grande ouverte. Elle se reprit après un long moment et dit :  
  
_ Comment peux-tu te transformer en lion ? Je croyais que seul Godric Griffondor le pouvait.  
  
_ En fait, ces héritiers aussi le peuvent.  
  
_ Quoi ! Hurla-t-elle. Tu veux dire que tu es l'héritier de Godric Griffondor.  
  
_ Oui Hermione. Mais ce n'est pas tout. En me transformant pour la première fois en lion, j'ai pu acquérir toutes les connaissances et compétences de mon ancêtre. Ainsi, j'ai appris à transplaner.   
  
Devant le regard ébahit des autres il continua :  
  
_ Je suppose que tu comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi je n'ai pas besoin de l'Histoire de Poudlard rigola Harry.  
  
_ Et est-ce que tu peux aussi apprendre le contenu d'un livre juste en le touchant ?  
  
_ Oui Hermione. D'où mes progrès…  
  
De nouveau, un long silence fit suite à cette déclaration. Harry contemplait la mine déconfite des autres en rigolant. Seul les trois personnes au courant semblaient normales. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Harry décida de se retransformer en lion. Il se mit alors à tourner autour de Rogue qui était très mal à l'aise. Puis, il poussa un fort rugissement, ce qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter Rogue, ce qui amusa beaucoup Harry mais aussi Ron et les jumeaux ainsi que Rémus et Dumbledore sous le regard sévère de Hermione et de McGonagall. Enfin, il se retransforma. Le professeur Rogue était furieux mais ne pouvait rien reprocher à son élève, celui-ci ne l'ayant pas attaqué. Cependant, il ne pu s'empêcher de lui lançait une petite réplique dont il a le secret :  
  
_ Maintenant que vous avez ce don monsieur Potter, peut-être connaîtrez-vous une potion correctement et qui sait, peut-être saurez vous en préparer une un jour bien que j'en doute fort.  
  
_ En fait, professeur Rogue, je pense que mon niveau en potion est incontestablement meilleur que le vôtre. Ah, à propos, je sais comment Tom vous a fait ce petit tatouage sur le bras. Si vous voulez que je vous l'enlève un jour, dites le moi.   
  
Et sur ce, Harry proposa à ces amis de jouer au quidditch, laissant les autres bouches bées, particulièrement Rogue alors que Dumbledore souriait. Les Weasley lui répondirent qu'ils n'avaient malheureusement pas leurs balais mais qu'ils allaient prendre ceux de l'école. Harry, grâce à un accio, fit venir les balais de ses amis. Tous furent étonnés, malgré la démonstration précédente de Harry avec son cadeau pour Neville et les révélations qu'il venait de leurs faire, car en plus, il les avait tous fait venir en même temps. Pendant que les Weasley et Harry jouaient, Hermione les regardait d'un air complètement absent, essayant d'assimiler tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.   
  
Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Harry reçut un courrier de Neville, lui souhaitant également un bon anniversaire et le remerciant pour son cadeau. Harry le montra à Hermione en lui disant d'un air faussement supérieur :  
  
_ Tu vois…  
  
Hermione lui répondit en lui tirant la langue, puis ils rigolèrent.  
  
Pendant le repas, Hermione demanda à Harry s'il comptait reprendre l'AD. Mais avant que l'intéressé ne puisse répondre, Dumbledore lui répondit :  
  
_ Je pense que ce sera même un peu mieux que cela Mademoiselle Granger.  
  
_ Que voulait vous dire professeur ? Demanda Harry.   
  
_ C'est une proposition que j'aimerais te faire Harry mais je ne t'en parlerai que demain.  
  
Harry comprit qu'il n'aurait rien de plus. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas qu'est-ce que voulait lui proposer Dumbledore.  
  
Après le dîner, tous rentrèrent chez eux. Harry devait préparer ses affaires sans magie avant de venir le lendemain à Poudlard où Dumbledore lui donna rendez-vous à 8h30. Après avoir pris congé de Dumbledore, Harry rentra à Privet Drive et transplana directement dans le salon ce qui fit une peur incroyable aux Dursley qui s'y trouvait. C'était une, sorte de petite vengeance pour Harry. Alors que Vernon sentait qu'il allait exploser de colère, Harry annonça qu'il partirait le lendemain, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer son oncle, bien content d'être enfin débarrassé de lui. 


	4. Chapitre 4

IV. Chapitre IV  
  
/*Désolé pour avoir tant tardé. Merci à tous mes reviewers. Je ne pensais pas que ma fic aurais tant de succès.*/  
  
Harry monta se coucher. Il était très content de sa journée. Il lui tardait de lire la gazette du sorcier de lendemain. Il réfléchit un peu aux connaissances qu'il avait acquis la veille et qui pourrait lui servir. Outre les sorts d'attaques, de défenses et de soins, Harry pensa tout particulièrement à la magie ancienne. De toute évidence, Voldemort ne connaissait pas bien cette magie. Elle pourrait donc peut-être lui être, le moment venu, d'une grande utilité. Sur cette pensée, Harry s'endormit sans même prendre de potion.  
  
Il rêva d'un lion terrassant un serpent. Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, il rêva qu'il combattait Voldemort. Celui-ci lui lançait l'avada kedavra et Harry, au lieu de plonger pour éviter le sort lancer le sort "boucliver". Ce sort créait un bouclier qui arrêtait le sort de mort.   
  
Harry se réveilla alors en sursaut. Il se souvenait parfaitement de son rêve. Il nota la formule qu'il avait utilisée dans son rêve et y réfléchit jusqu'à l'aube. Quand le soleil se leva, Harry était sûr de savoir créer un bouclier contre l'avada kedavra. Cependant, il ne savait pas comment le tester.  
  
Il était à peine 7h30. Harry rangea ses affaires et transplana devant Poudlard. De là, il marcha jusqu'à la grande salle afin de prendre son petit déjeuner.   
  
Quelque temps après, Dumbledore arriva et remarqua aux cernes de Harry que celui-ci avait peu dormi.  
  
_ Bonjour Harry, tu es bien matinal. As-tu bien dormi ?  
  
_ Bonjour professeur. J'ai très bien dormi mais extrêmement peu en réalité. Je pense avoir trouvé un moyen de contrer l'avada kedavra, cependant, j'ignore comment le tester.   
  
_ Ce serait vraiment extraordinaire si tu avais réussi Harry mais je ne sais pas non plus comment le tester sans prendre de risque inconsidéré.  
  
A ce moment, deux chouettes apportèrent à chacune des personnes présentes un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier. Harry en connu l'intégralité en la touchant. Dumbledore, voyant la photo de Harry en première page accompagnée du titre "Sirius Black était innocent" sourit à Harry et lut vite l'article. "Sirius Black, décrit par le ministère comme un dangereux criminel était en réalité totalement innocent. Il a donc passé quatorze ans de sa vie enfermé en Azkaban à cause de la négligence des pouvoirs qui ne lui ont même me pas donné la chance de s'exprimer dans le cadre d'un procès. En réalité, Sirius Black a été un merveilleux parrain, le meilleur qu'il soit même d'après son filleul qui n'est autre que le célèbre Harry Potter qui a bien voulu nous accorder un peu de son temps. En fait, le vrai traître des Potters est Peter Pettigrow, longtemps considéré comme une malheureuse victime de Sirius Black. En réalité, le traître était un animagus, un rat, et, après s'être coupé un doigt et avoir déclenché cette explosion, il s'est transformé et s'est enfuit faisant croire à la culpabilité de son ancien ami Sirius Black. C'est ce même Peter Pettigrow qui a permis à Voldemort (je suis vraiment désolé mais monsieur Potter a exigé que l'on nomme celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom)." Durant toute la première page, Harry décrivait quel parrain merveilleux était Sirius.  
  
La deuxième page était également consacrée aux propos d'Harry. Le titre en disait déjà long : "Voldemort a pu prendre beaucoup d'avance dans la guerre qui nous oppose à lui à cause de l'incompétence du ministère". Dans cet article, on y découvrait les recommandations de Dumbledore à la suite de l'épreuve des trois sorciers, la réaction du ministre, sa paranoïa qui avait été la cause de tant de problèmes, les attitudes du ministère vis-à-vis des gens décidaient à combattre Voldemort.  
  
Après la lecture de ses deux articles, Dumbledore, avec un sourire amusé, prit la parole :  
  
_ Bon, et si nous allions nous entraîner ?  
  
Harry amena Godric dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour qu'il puisse avoir la compagnie avec Fumseck.   
  
Harry et Dumbledore se rendirent alors dans la salle sur demande qui se matérialisa en salle d'entraînement. Harry et Dumbledore décidèrent de pratiquer plusieurs petits duels. Cependant, quand le premier fut finit, il s'était déjà écoulé tant de temps qu'il était temps de manger. Harry était finalement sortit vainqueur. Les deux sorciers étaient de même niveau. Harry connaissait certes plus de sort que Dumbledore lui-même mais son efficacité et son pouvoir, bien que extrêmement développé restait en dessous de celui de Dumbledore. Ce dernier lui avait expliqué que cela ne durerait pas longtemps et qu'il n'était pas encore au summum de sa puissance qui devait être bien plus importante encore. Harry avait disparu pendant le combat et était réapparu derrière Dumbledore en lion. Il s'était alors jeté sur son professeur lui faisant perdre sa baguette puis, en immobilisant complètement Dumbledore, avait transformé son bras droit et avait jeté un stupéfix à Dumbledore, le tout avec une telle rapidité que Dumbledore, qui savait faire de la magie sans baguette n'avait pas eu le temps de se défendre. Harry en réussissant à lancer un accio sur sa baguette après un experliamus de Dumbledore s'était également rendu compte qu'il savait pratiquer ce type de magie. Harry était fier de lui mais, en plus, il commençait à réellement envisager de vaincre Voldemort.  
  
L'après-midi, Harry du combattre Dumbledore sans sa baguette alors que son directeur avait lui la sienne. Il perdit les trois duels qu'ils effectuèrent mais se rendit compte à qu'il progresser énormément.  
  
Epuisé, Harry et son directeur achevèrent l'entraînement.   
  
Harry repensa à la proposition que devait lui faire Dumbledore.  
  
_ Professeur ? Demanda Harry.  
  
_ Appelles moi Albus, Harry, je n'aurai bientôt plus rien à t'apprendre. Et tutoies moi aussi.  
  
Le visage de Harry vira au rouge sous le compliment de Dumbledore. Cependant, il posa quand même sa question  
  
_ Albus, quelle est la proposition que tu souhaitais me faire ?  
  
_ Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu me poserais cette question. Viens, montons dans mon bureau.   
  
Après s'être installé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Godric et Fumseck vinrent se poser chacun sur un genou de Harry qui les caressait. Les deux phénix chantaient. C'était magnifique.  
  
Dumbledore prit la parole :  
  
_ Vois-tu Harry, tu dois savoir qu'il m'est extrêmement difficile de trouver un professeur de forces du mal et plus encore pour en trouver un compétent. Cependant, je pense à quelqu'un d'un peu particulier. Pour ce qui est de son aptitude à enseigner, il a déjà fait ses preuves et les personnes qu'il a formées ont fait leurs preuves faces à de redoutables mangemorts, ce qui n'est pas peut dire. Quant à ses compétences, il est probablement le meilleur.   
  
_ Vous voulez dire que vous allez enseigner.  
  
_ Non, pas moi. En fait, la personne à laquelle je pense est, et surtout sera, bien meilleur que moi. Je pensais à toi Harry.  
  
_ Quoi, mais vous êtes fou, jamais je ne pourrais être professeur à la rentrée, je n'ai même pas terminé mes études. De plus, je ne pense pas que les serpentards acceptent de m'avoir comme professeur.  
  
_ En fait, je pense qu'il te suffira d'un ou deux sorts et ils comprendront très rapidement qu'il ne vaut mieux pas pour eux te manquer de respect et te considérer autrement qu'en tant que professeur dit Dumbledore en souriant malicieusement.  
  
_ Je ne sais pas Albus, c'est trop d'honneur. Je n'avais jamais songé à être professeur, j'ai toujours souhaité être auror.  
  
_ Tu as pu te rendre compte à quel point tu avais fait progresser tes amis à travers ton organisation. De plus, eux-mêmes ont particulièrement apprécié le fait de t'avoir comme professeur. Melle Granger t'a même demandé de continuer si je ne me trompe. Cependant, avant que tu me donnes ta réponse, je voulais te signifier mon intention de te faire intégrer l'ordre du phénix, si tu es d'accord là aussi bien sûr.  
  
_ Albus, j'accepte tes deux propositions avec plaisir.  
  
_ Je préfère quand tu me tutoies. Tu devras passer tes ASPICS. Cependant, je te les ferais moi-même passer dès demain mais ces examens devraient être une formalité pour toi.  
  
Harry sourit en imaginant la tête de Drago Molefoy quand ce dernier apprendrait que Harry serait son professeur.  
  
En sortant avec son directeur du bureau pour aller manger, le journaliste de la gazette du sorcier que Harry avait vu la veille était là. Ce dernier fut surpris de voir Harry à Poudlard. Il voulait parler à Dumbledore. Ce dernier le fit venir dans son bureau. Harry les accompagna. Dumbledore savait que ça avait un rapport avec les déclarations de Harry et qu'il devait parler à ce journaliste.   
  
_ Une attaque de mangemorts et de détraqueurs contre Azkaban a permis d'y libérer les prisonniers. L'impact psychologique est très important. Le ministre de la magie Cornélius Fudge, suite à ses difficultés dues à son incompétence caractérisée et les déclarations de monsieur Potter n'a pas su faire face au mécontentement croissant du monde des sorciers et a fini par démissionner annonça le journaliste.  
  
_ En réalité, poursuivit le journaliste, il n'avait pas trop eu le choix, tant il était remis en question. D'après un sondage de la gazette des sorciers, 99,5 % des sorciers exprimait le souhait de vous voir, professeur Dumbledore, devenir ministre de la magie. Accepterez-vous de prendre la place du ministre si la possibilité vous était offerte ?   
  
_ Je suis touché par ce pourcentage flatteur mais, je ne souhaite pas quitter la direction de Poudlard ni devenir ministre de la magie répondit Dumbledore. Cependant, je pense connaître la personne idéale.  
  
_ A qui pensez-vous Monsieur Dumbledore ?  
  
Harry eut une petite frayeur de peur que Dumbledore ne pense encore à lui, mais, il se dit qu'il ne pourrait alors plus être professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, ce qui le rassura sur les intentions de Dumbledore.  
  
_ Je pense à quelqu'un qui s'est toujours fait exclure de la communauté pour ce qu'il est. Cependant, en ce moment de la réconciliation et d'union, il serait un excellent ministre. C'est pourquoi je pense que Rémus Lupin serait le meilleur ministre de la magie possible. De plus, je pense que sa condition de loup garou ne lui empêche en rien de devenir ministre de la magie.   
  
_ Pensez-vous vraiment qu'un loup garou puisse devenir ministre ? Ne pensez-vous pas que ce puisse être dangereux ?   
  
_ Je pense que monsieur Potter pourrait également vous confirmer que monsieur Lupin n'est en rien dangereux.  
  
_ Rémus Lupin, poursuivit Harry, ferait un excellent ministre de la magie. Et, pour répondre plus directement à votre question, non, il n'est pas dangereux. De plus, il existe actuellement une potion tue-loup qui le rend inoffensif au moment de ses transformations. Rémus, a un degré moins que Sirius a été de très bons conseils pour moi et nous sommes très proche depuis ma troisième année que je le connaît.  
  
_ Je pense, poursuivit Harry, que, comme d'habitude, les conseils de Dumbledore sont très sages et que, si certains sorciers, et particulièrement le précédent ministre, les avaient un peu plus suivi, la lutte contre Voldemort serait plus avancé.  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
Après le départ du journaliste, Dumbledore et Harry allèrent manger. Durant le repas, Dumbledore reçut une lettre de Rémus Lupin.   
  
"Albus, Harry,  
  
Je viens de rencontrer un journaliste qui m'a dit que vous aviez conseillé ma candidature comme ministre de la magie. Cela m'a énormément touché. Je tenais, tout particulièrement, à vous remercier pour la confiance que vous me témoignez.   
  
Des élections doivent avoir lieu demain. Nous verrons ce qu'il en suivra.  
  
Amicalement  
  
Rémus Lupin"  
  
Après le repas, Harry partit se coucher dans le dortoir de Griffondor. Le mot de passe était "Patmol et Cornedrue". Harry était très touché par ce mot de passe.  
  
Il s'endormit. Il rêva que ses parents, son parrain et tant d'autre avec eux. Tous l'encourageaient, lui exprimait leur confiance en lui. Harry se réveilla sur ces pensées heureuses. Il les copia dans sa pensine. Ainsi, il pourrait les revoir à l'infini.   
  
Il était alors 4h00. Cependant, Harry n'avait plus sommeil. Il s'entraîna donc à pratiquer la magie sans baguette. Il voulait battre Dumbledore lors de leur prochain duel.   
  
* *  
  
*  
  
Le lendemain matin, la première page de la gazette des sorciers intitulait :  
  
"Démission du ministre, Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter conseillent Rémus Lupin"  
  
"Devant les vives réactions contre l'incompétence de l'ancien ministre Cornélius Fudge, de nouvelles élections vont être organisés. Albus Dumbledore était espérer à ce poste par 99,5% des sorciers, cependant, ce dernier à refuser de quitter la direction de Poudlard. Il a tout de même conseillé la candidature de Rémus Lupin à ce poste. Ce dernier a aussi le soutien de Harry Potter. Nous rappelons que monsieur Rémus Lupin est un loup garou. Il a toujours était rejeté par quasiment l'ensemble de la communauté magique. Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter, qui semble très proche de Rémus Lupin, ne pense pas que sa condition de loup garou soit un réel handicap dans le cadre de sa fonction de ministre de la magie. Rappelons qu'il existe maintenant une potion appelée potion tue-loup qui permet aux loups garous de contrôler leur transformation lors de la pleine lune. De plus, précise Albus Dumbledore, les différentes communautés magiques ont besoin de s'unir pour affronter celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et Rémus Lupin pourrait parfaitement être au cœur de cette union.  
  
Rémus Lupin, nous a dit qu'il acceptait cette candidature non prévue mais qu'il faudrait que les mentalités changent réellement pour qu'il puisse devenir ministre. De plus, il a annoncé que s'il était ministre, il se concentrerait sur la lutte contre Voldemort (il a imposé la citation du nom) et qu'il essayerait de supprimer les lois de Ombrage sur les "sous-espèces". Malgré sa condition de loup-garou, nous pensons qu'avec le soutien de Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter, les deux figures emblématiques de la lutte contre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, Rémus Lupin a toutes ses chances de devenir ministre de la magie. La réponse demain. Nous rappelons les autres candidats : Peter Jonhson, Olivier Tasiturne et Terry Malefoy, le cousin de Lucius Malefoy, mangemort, qui s'est évadé hier de la prison d'Azkaban (cf. page 2)."  
  
La deuxième page était consacrée à l'évasion d'Azkaban des mangemorts.  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
Harry et Dumbledore partirent ensuite s'entraîner. Harry remporta le premier duel de la matinée grâce à un sort de magie noire qu'il avait lut et que même Dumbledore ignorait. Cependant, il perdit les deux duels suivants de la matinée (toujours sans baguette alors que Dumbledore avait la sienne). Son sort de magie noire effectué sans baguette l'avait littéralement épuisé et, malgré des sorts de soin et la création de chocolat par magie, il n'arriva pas à récupérer toute l'énergie dont il avait besoin pour vaincre Dumbledore, surtout dans ce cas (avec le désavantage de la baguette).  
  
Harry se dit qu'il devait travailler son endurance et sa récupération par la magie.  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
L'après-midi, Harry s'entraîna pendant que Dumbledore partait voter. Ce dernier resta ensuite au ministère jusqu'aux résultats dans la soirée. 


End file.
